sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Colorado Springs
The Battle of Colorado Springs was an armed conflict of the Maverick Wars when Sigma's Mavericks had invaded the Colorado Springs in order to attack the U.S. Eastern Seaboard. United States Armed Forces and Sentinel Task Force were able to halt the advancement of Sigma's Mavericks Forces and pushed back the Mavericks out of Colorado. The battle was costly and the Koreans mostly used air power for their assault. History After the Battle of Hawaii ended with the American victory, th United States went under major issues. Famine became rampant and Michigan supplied what was needed for the people. Korean Forces began to move in and soon the US military managed to push them back. U.S. Military and Sentinel Operative Forces were soon pushed back into the countryside following Sigma's Maverick bombing raid across the Colorado Springs and the East Coast but managed to retaliate when the air raid ended with Sentinel Task Force destroy's Sigma's Maverick bombers via the V-22 Razorback VTOLs. Shortly after, the U.S. Army soldiers who assist in battle could be part of a Marine Carrier Strike Group due to the fact The Army doesnt keep their soldiers on carriers. They make a much larger appearance in Severed Ties where they are M1A2 Abrams Tanks part of The 2nd Tank Battalion. They were tasked with crippling the Maverick Ground Array Base and taking out its air turrents which they succeeded in doing but with great casualties to the unit. During the battle, Warthog Squad of the United States Marine Corps were deployed to check all three location and recover the device. After checking all three locations, it was discovered that the radiation was merely residue of the actual device, which had been moved to a different location. Warthog Squad then uses an enemy vehicle and escapes the city, towards another suspected location of the nuclear device. Weston explaining to Parker and Baker the nature of their mission. Afterwords, Sigma's Maverick Forces arrive on the scene and he must fight through the remaining members through the docks and several buildings within. After dealing with an Browning M2 nest, they come upon the suspected warehouse, but find the nuke has been moved. He has to hack a computer and find the nuke has been moved to another warehouse. The team is then ambushed by Insurgent reinforcements, and they fight their way to the next warehouse, discovering it too is empty. There they find that the nuke has been moved to a ship due to leave port soon, so Weston orders the team to make it to the boat house before the ship sets sail. Fighting their way there, they find the ship already has left, but they are beset upon by Insurgent boats. He is ordered to mount a Browning M2 and hold off the boats. Afterwords, the player is ordered to move to another nearby nest to fend off Insurgent reinforcements before the exfil arrives. After successfully holding off Sigma's Mavericks, a UH-60 Blackhawk arrives and deals with the remaining Sigma's Maverick forces with its rocket pods, and evacuates the Marines and Sentinel operatives. The U.S. Government had been quick to realize that Sigma's Maverick Forces had broken through and needed to respond. A large battalion of the American Troops were sent in mainly made up of soldiers from the Deathless Battalion in order to retake the state. Governor of Colorado had lost contact with the US Government and the Colorado National Guard was taking heavy casualties making the response a rushed response. American forces we learned to escalation of the conflict in the beginning of the war we need all costs as combat ground forces of the U.S. Armed Forces and Sentinel Task Force there attack of Sigma's Maverick Forces Units was full retreated by US Air Force bomber, US Navy bombardment, and US Army artillery bombardment all successful. Aftermath American victory of Colorado we take an captured as humanitarian aid are food, medicine, water, radio, television, and many others has completed by 2094, the United States Department of Defense are completed was successfully of the American military troops and Sentinel operatives were sent in largest US military personnel from the U.S. Indo Pacific Command Headquarters. Following the Battle of Colorado Springs, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, along with Colonel and Rachel Kane arrived on Egypt to assist Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil in attacking the old water aquifer platforms in Bawiti, Egypt during the defense of Egypt, where rogue Maverick Hunters Storm Eagle and Magma Dragoon are located at. Sonic Jr II and Kane fly in along with a battalion of Egyptian Army and the U.S. Air Force fighter jets along with the Sentinel Task Force V23 Razorback VTOLs and begin to take out several Maverick fighter jets in the Egyptian airspace. Gallery 5384106.jpg 1000w q95.jpg 080405-M-1488M-009.jpg swat_5_0.jpg colorado-swat-marijuana-raid-lawsuit__FocusFillWzExNzAsNjU4LCJ4Iiw3M10.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg A0b71b2668d803f3bab3ec5652438d77.jpg HMMWV BRDM OPFOR.jpg Battle of Do Ab.jpg Marines Boarding Helicopters Operation Khanjar.jpg Gherardini2.jpeg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg US Infantry Deploy from UH-1D Vietnam.jpg US Navy 020801-M-0000X-001 U.S. Marine from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) Special Operations Capable (SOC) participates in a long-range deployment exercise from the amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD .jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg Afghanistan us army 3110x2073 wallpaper www.miscellaneoushi.com 96.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg V22 flying.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg Panzerhaubitze 2000 im scharfen Schuss (Seil).jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Marines2003 2.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Marsockunarsvdjp4.jpg Marsoc vbss.jpg MARSOC are shooting with M4 at Washoe Coutny Reginal Shooting Facility.jpg MARSOC Marines fine-tune Visit, Board, Search and Seizure skills 150114-M-LS286-215.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Pi041604d6.jpg US Marines Zero in with Combat Marksmanship 151002-M-PS948-241.jpg Flickr - The U.S. Army - Security patrol.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 101113-A-6521C-059 - U.S. Army soldiers with Charlie Troop 3rd Squadron 89th Cavalry 4th Infantry Brigade Combat Team 10th Mountain Division wait for the order to.jpg Village of Aranas, Nuristan province.jpg AFGHANISTAN_4713601_custom-817b5fa0b79d1c7516567ad35495816a9edca467-s300-c85(1).jpg 101st-Airborne-Soldiers-build-elite-Iraqi-force-with-Ranger-Training-7-480x319.jpg Oregon National Guard (38512168642).jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg HH-60 Pave Hawk.jpg Rappel from helicopter.jpg United States Navy SEALs 016.jpg Pararescue.training exercise.jpg United States Navy SEALs 066.jpg United States Navy SEALs 089.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg United States Navy SEALs 011.jpg United States Navy SEALs 121.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Colorado Springs, Colorado Category:Fictional battles